jojofandomcom-20200222-history
George Joestar I
|ja_kanji = ジョージ・ジョースター |birthname = |namesake = |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1888 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = English |hair = Brown ( ) Blue (Anime) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Trader |hobby = |family = Mary Joestar (Wife) Jonathan Joestar (Son) Dio Brando (Adopted Son) Erina Pendleton/Joestar (Daughter-in-law) *See: Joestar Family Tree |mangadebut = Chapter 1 Prologue |mangafinal = Chapter 12 Youth with Dio (1) |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = (Game) Masashi Sugawara (Anime, All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = Marc Diraison (English Dub) }} is a minor character appearing in Phantom Blood. He is Jonathan Joestar's father and Dio Brando's foster father. Appearance George Joestar is a middle-aged man of medium build and height. He is typically short haired, but has a few locks of hair long enough to partially cover his forehead and also has a mustache. George Joestar is typically seen in a three piece suit and either has a tie or a bow tie. Personality George is kind, though somewhat misguided. The most apparent example is when he mistakenly believes Dario Brando saved his life, though the latter was actually attempting to rob him of his possessions. Even when George understands this to some extent, he shows his generosity by claiming that he willingly gave his ring to Dario and easily gets him out of jail. Nevertheless, George still honors Dario by taking in his child, though no more notices Dio's wrongdoings than he accuses Dario for his. George loves his son, but is severe toward him, especially after Dio came along and offered him someone to compare Jonathan with, as he wished to make a gentleman out of him. That fatherly love culminated in taking a fatal knife stab instead of Jonathan. Synopsis History George lost his wife Mary in a carriage accident, after which he believes himself to have been saved by the thieving Dario Brando. Shortly after he realizes that Dario was taken to jail for secretly stealing his ring, George easily and generously bails Dario out of jail by claiming that he gave Dario the ring out of his own will. Phantom Blood After Dario's death, Dario's son, Dio, went to live with George and Jonathan at the Joestar Estate, which George accepts unconditionally. During Dio's stay, George is easily charmed by Dio's superior manners and intelligence, which causes him to berate his own son Jonathan several times. Eight years later, George was struck ill. Jonathan suspected Dio of poisoning his father, and set out to Ogre Street for proof and to find a cure. When Jonathan returned proven correct, the two rivals had a confrontation, after which George reveals that he and the police have investigated Jonathan's claim and have proven him correct. In Dio's attempt to stab Jonathan, George acted as a human shield and was stabbed in the back instead. George's blood, which had splashed onto the mask, causes Dio to change into a vampire. George died nestled in Jonathan's hold, commenting that "it isn't so bad to die in your son's arms". Abilities Ripple Like his descendants, George could presumably use Ripple but died before he could be trained in it or even learn about it. Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2) George I made his first video game appearance in The Phantom Blood videogame. As he did not fight in the original story, he is obviously not a playable character. All-Star Battle (PS3) George appears as a random Campaign Support character, providing a significant boost for the player. Should the player lose a campaign battle, he gives them a boost to ensure a perfect S rank in any battle, even if they lost. Trivia *George mistaking Dario as his savior bears resemblance to a similar scene in Victor Hugo's novel Les Misérables, in which Marius's father mistakes the corrupt innkeeper Thénardiers as his savior and sends Marius to seek aid from him on his deathbed. George also claims that he gave his ring to Dario Brando, who was imprisoned for stealing said ring, resembling the bishop Myriel claiming the same for Jean Valjean, who attempted to steal his silverware. Gallery Manga= George_saved.png|George mistaking Dario for saving him George_welcome.png|George welcoming Dio George_scolding.png|George scolding Jonathan George_angry.png|George being angry George_coughing.png|An old George Joestar George_dying.png|George Joestar expiring in the manga |-| Anime= JoJos Bizarre Adventure The Animation - George Joestar.jpg|Dario Brando "saves" George Joestar GeorgeSacrifice.jpg|George takes the knife meant for Jonathan GeorgeDies.png|George dies in his son's arms GeorgeCreditsA.PNG|George in the ending credits, Episode 1 GeorgeCreditsB.PNG|George in the ending credits from Episode 2 onwards, discolored to represent his advanced age and/or death |-| Game= PS2George1.png|Sickly in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2George2.png|Appearing as Dio is prosecuted PS2George3.png|Passing in his son's arms References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Allies